The present invention relates to a recreational collapsing tow-bar for towing one vehicle by another. In various embodiments, the towed and towing vehicles maybe any combination of: motorcycle, ATV, snowmobile, car, truck, or boat.
The present invention permits the towing of a disabled recreational vehicle by another recreational vehicle. In this way, a group of people traveling together will be able to take the disabled vehicle to a repair facility rather than leaving it behind.
The present invention in its collapsed state is easily transported on a vehicle, either a potential towing vehicle or a potential towed vehicle. When fully extended, the tow-bar will be rigid and will pivot and swivel to allow the towed vehicle to easily follow the towing vehicle.
Further, various and specific attachments are designed and adapted for use in towing specific vehicle types including snowmobiles and motorcycles. In particular, a folding and locking snowmobile attachment is provided for both securing and allowing for towing of a snowmobile.
The following United States Patents have been published that have certain similarities to the present invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,390,942; 4,114,919; 5,039,120; 5,454,578; 5,749,592; 6,042,138; 6,155,582; 6,290,247; 6,561,533; 6,796,575; 6,938,910. Applicant makes no assertion that the above is a complete list of publications that would be disclosable under 37 C.F.R. § 1.56, or that any of the above publications are “material to patentability” as defined therein in regard to the present patent application.